Finale (Mega Man 2)
Finale is an episode of Game Grumps and the eleventh and final episode of Mega Man 2. Intro Arin: Welcome Back. Danny: Welcome Back to Guhmood! *laughs* Ooops! Arin: Whoa! Danny: Sorry, I...got too excited. Arin: Welcome Back to Guhgum! Game progression Arin battles Wily Machine 2, dies (spent most of the battle trying to discover his weakness, used Quick Boomerang, Bubble Lead and Metal Blade on him), battles him again (using Metal Blade), asks Danny to look up how to beat Dr. Wily in his smartphone (with the battery 3% charged), dies, battles him again, defeats the First Formgets a Game Over. He them beats the Robot Masters (again) in the order: Heat Man (while fighting him, Danny tells Arin that the weaknesses of Wily Machine 2 are Metal Blade and Crash Bombs, and that the weakness of the Alien Hologram is Bubble Lead, since the walkthrough that Danny read lumped all of Dr. Wily's battles into one category), Air Man, Wood Man (during the battle, Danny tells him a strategy from the walkthrough to beat Wily Machine 2, dies while battling him, beats him first after dying), Bubble Man, Quick Man, Crash Man, Metal Man, Flash Man. Beats Wily Machine 2 First Form with Metal Blade, dies at the Second Form (tried to beat it with Crash Bombs), beats the First Form with Metal Blade and Mega Buster, dies at the Second Form (tried to beat it with Crash Bombs and Mega Buster), gets a Game Over. Beats the Robot Masters (again, however, this time the footage is sped up while set to the Theme of Mega Man 2) in the same order as before, but without dying while battling Wood Man. Arin then beats Wily Machine 2, using Metal Blade on First Form and Crash Bomb on Second Form. Arin then passes through Wily Stage 6, being hit only once by the acid, and beats the Alien Hologram, finishing the game. He then watches the ending cutscene and the credits. Discussion Most of the discussion in this episode is centered around the game, and Arin frustration at the difficulty of Wily Machine 2. Danny talks about how his Israeli Dad, although awesome, is kind of a wacky guy, and would make parenting mistakes sometimes, like bringing Danny to a scary movie, traumatizing him, and then take him out for pancakes to make him feel better. So pancakes became synonymous with being unable to deal with life for Danny, and IHOP has turned into a special place in his heart, although he has to order the funny face with chocolate chips and whipped cream & bananas for eyes from the Kids' Menu. Arin says that, every time he goes to IHOP, he wonders if they would let him order items from the Kids' Menu at 3 AM. After Danny is (once again) amazed at Arin beating Metal Man in only two shots, Arin notes that Metal Man being weal against his own weapon is a running gag in the Mega Man fandom. During the sped-up section, which was backed by the Theme of Mega Man 2, Danny comments on the song's bassline, and how the bassist's fingers don't move as fast as the bassline. Arin also sang bits of the song's bassline and melody. After seeing the Acid in Wily Stage 6, Danny notes how various Nintendo Entertainment System games had disgusting dripping shit as a hazard, such as Batman and Contra. When Arin reaches the Alien Hologram, he tricks Danny into thinking that it has always been established that Dr. Wily is a Alien. Arin notes how the Alien Hologram has a Breathing Ribs/Gills situation going on, which makes Danny remember the animated series "Inhumanoids", and Arin remembers how it was insanely violent & gross. Danny suddenly sings part of the Inhumanoids theme, which leads Arin to describe how 80s themes were made to get stuck in your ear. Danny describes how one of the Imhumanoids was a scary dinosaur guy who had an exposed ribcage (similarly to the Alien Hologram) that he could use to trap people (whose name is "D'Compose", although Danny was unsure of that), he murder people by toughing them in their sleep and turning them into horrifying zombies, which led Danny to be terrified of sleeping from ages 7-14 (although Arin beats the Alien Hologram while Danny is describing this, so it's rendered moot and Danny has to wrap it up quickly. Arin comments on the game's "Walking Through the Seasons" ending cutscene and how they represent some element in the game. Fall represents the falls that the player had towards the end of the playing experience; Winter represents how the player is cold & bitter about Dr. Wily being an asshole. Spring represents the enemies that had springs in them; Summer/Rain got nothing to represent, since neither Arin nor Danny could think of something that it could represent. The ending of the ending cutscene, with Mega Man's helmet in the landscape that passed through the seasons, confuses both Grumps. Arin thinks that it's symbolic and represents that the entire game was just a dream, while Danny thinks that either Mega Man turned into the helmet or that it signifies that Mega Man gave up on the fighting life. Arin questions why the ending cutscene took place in a Rural Japanese Landscape of the Past while the opening of the game had Mega Man on a futuristic city. During the credits of the game, which was backed by the Theme of Mega Man 2, Danny and Arin start singing the bassline of the song again, with Danny saying that the whoever would play the bassline of this song would have his/her hand explode. Arin imagines bassist Victor Wooten playing the bassline, Danny says he wouldn't even move. When Danny sees the names of people under the names of the Robot Masters, he wonders how they could play them. Arin then explains that every installment of the Mega Man series past the first one had their designs made by fans (although Character Designer/Mega Man creator Kenji "INAFKING" Inafume would redesign them, but stay mostly true to the originals), submitted to contests held by the "Famitsu" magazine, and the only time the a contest was brought to America was Mega Man 6, whose contest was held by "Nintendo Power" magazine, which ended with Knight Man being designed by a Canadian & Wind Man being designed by a American. Danny asks if that's why, like Pokémon generations, the designs got sillier. Arin also notes how Nintendo Power showed some of the submissons, and how some of them were weird, noting specially Terror Teddy, who doesn't even fit the naming standard of the series. Quotes "There are like 45 walkthroughs here. Gosh." "Well then select the one that the best, Idiot." "*laughs*" "Fucking Stupid Jackass." "Oh My God! Arin!" "What, what?" "What's happening!?" "I didn't say anything." - Danny and Arin "Like 99% of Mega Man is cool and then on the last possible moment like our friendship is torn apart." - Danny "Eat a fucking dick you piece of shit Air Man bullshit ass." - Arin "I'm bad at this. I'm bad at video games." "No, you're fine! You're just not Japanese!" "That much is clear." "They're at a different level that we can't comprehend!" - Arin and Danny "Can I have a Funny Face Pancake? I am, afraid of the dark." - Danny "GIVE ME THE SMILES!" - Arin "Flash, a-ah!" "I'm gonna die in two seconds!" "He's the Savior of the Universe!" "Whaun whaun nau nau nau!" - Danny and Arin singing "Flash's Theme A/K/A Flash" by Queen/Brian May "Harness the power of Sherbert! Or Sir-bay." - Danny "This is hard, man. Also Hard Man is from Mega Man 3." - Arin "Dammit! Mother fuck! Mother fuck Wily! Wily's a piece of shit! Wily's a suck dick! GO HOME!" - Arin, after being killed once again by Wily Machine 2 "Suck a fat dick! Suck my big fat dick!" - Arin, after finally beating Wily Machine 2 "I'm white." - Danny "My mind is exploding with new knowledge!" - Danny "That's his true form man." - Arin "Inhumanoids! They're evil that lies within!" - Danny "80s theme songs are just fucking they're like: A) They're written to be catchy B) They are fucking catchy & C) You heard it every time you watched it, so..." - Arin "Ah, just kidding! It's a hologram!" "Son of a bitch!" "Ah I gotcha!" "You totally got me!" - Arin, after the Alien Hologram is beaten "My peripheral vision's telling me: Holy shit there's a fucking picture of a world!" - Arin, when Mega Man turns his head in the ending cutscene "Excuse me, Taketsugu Wakabayashi, can we get some more syllables in your name?" "Like Fish Man?" (said by both Grumps in unison) "Take a lesson from Fish Man!" - Danny "PRESENTED BY CAPCOM U. S. A. Fuck Capcom of Japan! They don't know shit!" "Yeah! U-uh, what? No, no, nothing!" "Is Kabayushi in here?" "Arigato." - Arin & Danny Outro Arin: Thanks for watching Mega Mans! If you catch this from not seeing the front go the first episode! Danny: Yeah, check out the first episode and watch Arin- Arin: Watch me right there. Danny: I see effortlessly glance through the entire game with no problems whatsoever. Arin: Dude, Heat man's stage? What a breeze! Danny: Nailed it! Later! Arin: See ya! Also go fuck yourself. Danny: Oh. Trivia *In the marquee of this video, the laser that comes out of the gun that Mega Man uses in the cover art is going through the "A" in "FINALE". While the "FINALE" is positioned in the foreground of the marquee, Mega man's laser in positioned in direction of the background. *Barry put up an annotation in the video at the 10:38 mark to skip to the 10:54 mark, since the bosses of Wily Castle make the screen flash when they're hit. *The Nintendo Power submission of Terror Teddy was made as "WEASELETTA & TERROR TEDDY", with Terror Teddy being a robot piloted by Dr. Wily's "daughter". Category:Episodes Category:Mega Man 2 Episodes Category:Danny and Arin Episodes Category:Finale